Flash 229
"The Rag Doll Runs Wild!" is the title to the first story featured in issue #229 of the first ''The Flash'' ongoing comic book series published bi-monthly by DC Comics. The story was written by Cary Bates with artwork by Irv Novick and inks by Frank McLaughlin. It was edited by Julius Schwartz. The second story is a Green Lantern reprint tale called "Half a Green Lantern Is Better Than None!" It was written by John Broome and illustrated by Gil Kane and Sid Greene. The third story is called "Secret of the Handicapped Boys!" and features Kid Flash. It is by John Broome, Carmine Infantino and Joe Giella. The fourth tale features Johnny Quick and his called "The Men Who Wore Ten Hats!" by writer Bill Finger and artists Mort Meskin and George Roussos. The fifth feature stars the Earth-Two Flash, Jay Garrick, and is called "The Secret City" by Bob Kanigher, Carmine Infantino, and Frank Giacoia. The final story stars Barry Allen and is called "The Girl from the Super-Fast Dimension!" It was written by Gardner Fox, illustrated by Carmine Infantino, and inked by Joe Giella. This issue shipped with a September-October, 1974 cover date and carries a cover price of .60 cents per copy. "The Rag Doll Runs Wild!" * The Flash, Barry Allen * Flash, Jay Garrick * Iris West Allen * Joan Garrick * Rag Doll, Peter Merkel * Thinker, Clifford DeVoe * Unnamed criminals * None * Central City Police Department * Keystone City Police Department * Walton Gang * Altered humans * Humans * Squirrels * Earth-One :* Central City ::* Central City Police Station ::* Central City Community Center * Earth-Two :* Keystone City ::* 47th Police Precinct ::* 5252 78th Street ::* Keystone City Police Headquarters * Dolls * Flash's costume ring * Handguns * Revolver * Thinking Cap * Trans-Earth Signaler * Police car * Super-speed :* Bodily rotation * Alternate dimensions * Flashback * Laboratory * Poison "Half a Green Lantern Is Better Than None!" * Green Lantern, Hal Jordan * Tom Kalmaku * Black Hand, William Hand * David Hand * Gil Kane * Joe Hand * Peter Hand * Hand brothers * Humans * Mice * California :* Coast City ::* Ferris Aircraft ::* Main Street ::* Market Street :* Coastville ::* Hand Mansion * Cosmic divining rod * Green Lantern ring * Green Lantern power battery * None * Energy projection * Flight * Teleportation * Flashback * Radioactivity "Secret of the Handicapped Boys!" * Kid Flash, Wally West * Andy * Dave Dent * Freddy Garson * Harry * Harry Watkins * Jerry * Mary West * None * Unnamed camp director * None * Altered humans * Humans * Nebraska :* Blue Valley ::* Blue Hill ::* Sunfield Camp for Handicapped Children * Kid Flash's costume ring * None * Super-speed * Campground "The Man Who Wore Ten Hats!" * Johnny Quick, Johnny Chambers * Tubby Watts * Mayor Claney * Dan'l Moody * Claney Clan * Altered humans * Humans * New England * Handgun * Taxicab * Super-speed * Bank robbery * Gunshot victims * Hotel * Mayor * Photographer * Reporter * Smoking "The Secret City" * The Flash, Jay Garrick * Dale Thomas * Doctor Flura * Jim Ronson * Secret City soldiers * Graves * Mister Browne * None * Alligators * Altered humans * Birds * Humans * Earth-Two :* Atlantic Ocean :* South America ::* Amazon Jungle ::* Secret City * Machine guns * Automobiles * Canoe * Rowboat * Psychokinesis :* Illusion generation * Super-speed * Flashback * Jungle * Smoking "The Girl from the Super-Fast Dimension!" * Flash, Barry Allen * Doralla Kon * Iris West * Unnamed criminals * Unnamed children * None * Altered humans * Humans * Alkomar * Earth-One :* Central City ::* Central City Park * Sthantor * Flash's costume ring * Force field * Automobiles * Boats * Space ship * Super-speed * Telepathy * Alternate dimensions * Electromagnetism * Exploding vehicles * Shopping mall Notes & Trivia - Unmasked!]] * The Flash 229 redirects to this page. * The tagline to this issue is "The Astonishing Rag Doll Runs Wild!" * This issue shipped to retailers on June 25th, 1974. * Letters column submissions were answered by Bob Rozakis. * "The Ragdoll Runs Wild!" is an original story. * "Half a Green Lantern is Better Than None!" was originally printed as the main feature in ''Green Lantern'', Volume 2 #29 in June, 1964. * "Secret of the Handicapped Boys" was originally printed as the second feature in ''The Flash'' #133 in December, 1962. * "The Man Who Wore Ten Hats!" was originally printed in ''Adventure Comics'' #117 in June, 1947. * "The Secret City" was originally printed in ''All-Flash'' #31 in November, 1947. * "The Girl from the Super-Fast Dimension!" was originally printed in ''The Flash'' #145 in June, 1964. * Peter Merkel, the Rag Doll, first appeared in ''Flash Comics'' #36 in December, 1942. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * *